1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to firearms and, more particularly, is concerned with a silencer for a firearm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Silencers for firearms have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,931,118 dated Apr. 26, 2011, Cronhelm disclosed a baffle for sound suppression. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,587,969 dated Sep. 15, 2009, Silvers disclosed an asymmetric firearm silencer with coaxial elements. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,015,908 dated Sep. 13, 2011, Kline, et al., disclosed a firearm silencer and methods for manufacturing and fastening the silencer onto a firearm. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,237,467 dated Jul. 3, 2007, Melton disclosed a sound suppressor. In U.S. Pat. No. D 415,812 dated Oct. 26, 1999, Andrews, Jr., et al., disclosed a firearms noise suppressor. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,924 dated Apr. 29, 1986, Taguchi disclosed a silencer for firearms. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,426 dated Jul. 11, 2006, White disclosed a sound suppressor.
While these firearm silencers may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.